


Concinnity of destiny is not what you wished it to be

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Implied Non-Con, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: "This isn't what I wanted ..."





	

  
**AN:** Title by Epica, _Trois Vierges_  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- plan

 

 

“Listen, we have to stop this,” Astoria said and ran her fingers through her hair frantically. “This isn’t what I wanted …”

“But nevertheless you are enjoying it,” Pansy smirked and leant forward to kiss the other woman’s neck.

Astoria’s eyes closed involuntary and she felt her resistance dissolving. Pansy’s lips felt so good on her skin, and when she started to use her teeth a whimper escaped Astoria’s lips.

“I knew it, you little slut,” Pansy sneered and shoved her hand under Astoria’s skirt, ignoring the weak protests.

Bitter tears rolled down her cheek when Astoria remembered how she thought her life would be when she married Draco. She had it all planned out: They would have a dream wedding, beautiful children, a good life in an extraordinary mansion, and they would love each other ‘until death do us part’.

But instead Draco wouldn’t touch her anymore and speak to her less and less after Scorpius’ birth. Then the affair with Pansy began … She had been lonely and desperate, just in need of a friend, and Pansy had been so nice and understanding … but it had never been friendship.

Astoria knew that Pansy got some sick satisfaction out of the fact that she was now banging her ex-boyfriend’s wife, but never cared enough to actually end it for it felt just too good.

Until today …

“And look how good this went,” Astoria thought bitterly, but then the pleasure kicked in and silenced her thoughts once more.

 

 


End file.
